


Tragedy Comes to Those Who Wait

by Rukana382



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where has your smile gone, my beloved Kai-kun? Why is there no light in your eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy Comes to Those Who Wait

He gazes upon the pictures longingly, wondering where the smile that the man used to flash had gone. No longer could Miyavi see happiness in the pictures of his lover; no longer could he see the happy and bright man that he had fallen in love with. _‘Where has your smile gone, my beloved Kai-kun? Why is there no light in your eyes?’_ Miyavi wondered to himself as he looked at Kai’s latest solo pictures. “So melancholy...” Miyavi said to himself quietly as he closed the book, making a mental note to talk to Kai later if he got the chance to do so when Kai returned from band practice.

Sure, Miyavi knew how to make him smile but it’s become harder and harder to do so lately. It’s like Kai has steeled himself from the emotions he used to have; from the emotions that Miyavi loved on Kai. He sighed as he got up and ran a hand through his long hair, deciding that he’d do some cleaning while Kai was out before he made something for dinner.

Once he finished picking up the house and doing some much needed laundry, he settled on making some chicken stir-fry for dinner with some nice Jasmine rice and some toast. He had just finished with making dinner when the door to their apartment opened up and in walked Kai. Miyavi knew it was Kai from the simple facts that he had locked the door earlier and that Kai always let out this huge sigh when he got home from work nowadays.

He immediately made Kai’s plate and placed it onto the table and put on a loving smile for his lover when he poked his head out of this kitchen. “Hey babe, did you have a good day?” Miyavi said to Kai kindly as he watched Kai put his coat into the closet by the door. Kai shrugged and replied with an “It was alright” as he placed his shoes neatly by the door. Miyavi bit at his lip as he held in a dejected sigh. “Well, I’m glad that it wasn’t horrible. Are you hungry because I made us some dinner if you are.” Miyavi said with a small smile. Kai nodded his head yes and walked toward the kitchen, giving Miyavi a small kiss on the cheek as he went by. Miyavi brightened up at the gesture and went back into the kitchen to make himself a plate and join Kai at the table.

There was very little talk at dinner, as there seemed to be between the two of them anymore. Miyavi held his tongue all through dinner and as they cleaned up afterwards; holding onto his only question that he wanted to ask Kai so badly. Before he could though, Kai walked towards their bedroom and said quietly, “I’m going to go and take a shower.” Miyavi nodded and told him to have a nice and relaxing shower, flopping down onto the bed and heaving a giant sigh. He was about to lose it and cry right then and there, but he told himself that it would accomplish nothing and he had to be strong to talk to Kai.

Fifteen minutes later, and Kai emerged from the shower with a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt on. He was towel drying his hair and Miyavi watched him closely. Kai seemed less tense and more open now that he had taken a shower so, Miyavi decided that he’d start talking and hope that it got him somewhere soon. “Kai… can I talk to you about something?” Miyavi started carefully as he sat up in their bed with his feet tucked under his legs easily.

Kai tossed the towel into the laundry hamper and sat down on the bed beside Miyavi. “Sure. You can talk to me about anything, Miya.” Kai replied sweetly to Miyavi. Miyavi bit at his lip, hoping that what he said next didn’t ruin his one chance to talk to Kai closely. “Are you… I mean that… What’s wrong, Kai?” Miyavi said quietly as he fidgeted with his pants. Kai blinked and looked at Miyavi confusedly. “What do you mean?” Kai asked Miyavi with this horribly confused look in his eyes. Miyavi sighed. “I mean, what’s been wrong with you lately? You’ve been so quiet and you’ve looked so sad… I hardly ever see you smile anymore…” Miyavi replied quietly as he looked Kai square in the eyes, searching for something.

Kai sighed and looked away towards their dresser. “It’s nothing, baby.” Kai replied back. Miyavi got this agitated and indignant look on his face. “Don’t tell me that it’s nothing because I can tell that it’s something and you need to tell me so that I can help you with whatever it is.” Miyavi said to Kai rather sternly at first, but softened up as he finished. Kai sighed and looked down at his own feet.

“Mymotherissickandshehascanceranditisonlyamatteroftimebeforesheisnolongerwithme.” Kai blurted out rather hurriedly. Miyavi blinked. This time _he_ was the one with the confused look on his face. “…What?” Miyavi said as he looked at Kai. Kai sighed and looked up at Miyavi, biting at his lip. Miyavi could immediately see the internal battle raging in Kai’s eyes.

“My mother… she’s been sick with Cancer for a while now but… she’s not responding to treatment and they say that… that… it’s only a matter of time before she’s gone!” Kai replied as his eyes teared up and he started to cry. Miyavi’s face fell and he gasped. Everything came crashing down on him and, for a split second, he didn’t know what to do, but then he reached out his arms and wrapped them around Kai, pulling him into his embrace. “Shhh… Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” Miyavi replied to Kai kindly as he stroked Kai’s back and rocked back and forth with Kai in his arms trying to soothe him somewhat. Kai buried his face into Miyavi’s shoulder and cried. “It’s not fair! Why did she have to be so sick!? Why did it have to be her!? Why!? Why!? WHY!?” Kai sobbed into Miyavi shoulder as Miyavi did his best to comfort the one that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This, from what I can gather, was written back in 2008 or so. It's an old drabble of mine. I hope it's not too boring of a piece.


End file.
